1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body mounting configuration including an exhaust system heat exchanger for mounting an exhaust system heat exchanger for allowing heat exchange to take place between exhaust gas and a cooling medium of, for example, a motor vehicle on a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
As is shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-105464, a structure is known in which an exhaust system heat exchanger for allowing heat exchange to take place between exhaust gas and engine cooling water is provided between a catalytic converter and a muffler in an exhaust system for discharging exhaust gas of an engine.
In the related art described above, however, nothing was taken into consideration on a vehicle body mounting configuration including the exhaust system heat exchanger.